


bucky III

by captainstarspangled



Series: when team members make peter cry [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Steve Rogers, Teen Peter Parker, Uncle Bucky Barnes, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: Peter has recently broken up with his first girlfriend.Bucky speaks without thinking.





	bucky III

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!
> 
> It feels so weird because I started my internship and now I don't have anything to do when I'm home???? I have so much time on my hand.

The relationship between Peter and Bucky was a quality one from the beginning. Bucky noticed that when he joined everyone in living at the tower that Peter was the only one of all residents who didn’t hesitate in talking to him. 

Everyone was slightly scared of the Winter Soldier, and feared that somehow, maybe there was some of it left inside Steve’s childhood friend. Even Steve did.  
But Peter took Bucky the way he was, and although his parents kept telling the six year old at the beginning that if Bucky seems weird suddenly, he would have to approach any of the Avengers and get away from his uncle quickly. 

Bucky called this relationship pure quality time. He was able to relax around the boy, not demanded to smile constantly to not scare anyone. 

The relationship has been going strong for 10 years and Bucky had been helping Peter out with every trouble he got himself into. He was also the one who helped the boy out in getting his first girlfriend, Phoebe. 

Phoebe broke up with him after just six weeks, and it came as so much of a shock to Peter that he wasn’t even truly sad, just merely shocked. 

About two weeks before Phoebe broke up, Bucky started seeing a girl too, and they soon became a bit of a thing. 

The two of them were just sitting on the couch when Bucky threw his phone away in angry annoyance, sighing deeply in the process. 

“What’s up?” 

“Oh it’s just Rachel, she hasn’t texted me in a day and I really don’t know what to say to her.”

Peter remembered this from the beginning of his very short relationship. It had worked wonders to not text Phoebe and wait for her to talk to him for once. “Maybe you should just ignore her, and wait for her to text? That’s what I did with Phoebe.” 

“Well, we saw how that worked out,” Bucky said with a bit of a laugh. 

On any other day, Peter may have laughed along, but that day he really missed Phoebe, and his eyes burned at Bucky’s rude comment. “Wow, okay. Then I guess you shouldn’t ask me for advice.” The 16-year-old left the room as fast as he could. 

Upon blinking once he stepped out, a tear drop made its way down his cheek. It had been four weeks since his breakup, and he hadn’t even wasted a second being upset about it. Maybe it was time for that now. 

Peter decided to go straight to his room because more tears were falling from his eyes, and he really didn’t want to cry in front of anyone. 

What didn’t help that plan was that he crashed right into his pops’ chest on his way. 

“Woah careful there kid- What’s wrong?”

“N… Nothing. Excuse me,” Peter said as he wiped his face and wanted to ditch pops, who just pulled him into a hug instead. Steve hadn’t seen his son cry in a year, and this seemed rather weird. 

“Talk to me, what caused this?” 

Peter shrugged his shoulders, face buried deep in Steve’s chest.

“Peter!” Bucky stopped when he came out of the door and saw his nephew, face buried deep into his best friend’s chest, who raised his eyebrows at him. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking,” Bucky mumbled. 

Peter finally lifted his face from Steve’s chest and gave his pops a quiet sign that it was okay and that he could leave. 

 

“Look, it’s uh… I’m just really pissed,” Bucky said as Peter wiped his face. 

“I know, I’m just overreacting.” Peter sniffled. His eyes were still burning, and Bucky saw that clearly. 

“You’re not, it’s okay.” The boy shrugged. “Now come here.” 

Bucky opened his arms and hugged Peter until he felt better again.


End file.
